User talk:EffieLuna
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hunger Games Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:EffieLuna page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Julian Espinoza (Talk) 21:55, June 26, 2011 no way my really dark brown hair turns black when i swim or shower-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 16:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) My Games EffieLuna, if it's ok with you I'd like to use Julia and Mazwell for Australia and Colby and Chiffon for Greenland. Is this ok with you? Fantasyfilm99 08:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Not Happy Im not happy with u U seem like so happy about my block i thought we were friends Its official we WERE friends-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 00:42, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but u seem to be like celebrating im blocked-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 00:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Seriosuly just cuz im blocked doesnt make it right for users to insult me-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 02:03, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I know but i was offended by how happy u seemed when i got blocked-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 02:10, September 20, 2011 (UTC) U seemed happy-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 02:13, September 20, 2011 (UTC) You leaving Hey Effie, why are you leaving? I'm really upset now :-( Fantasyfilm99 07:02, September 21, 2011 (UTC) TDR So are you going to leave? Don't leave just because of TDR. Just ignore him. He pisses everyone off Fantasyfilm99 19:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) American Games You reserved california in my games could you plz fill in the spots. Thanks Movies and Popcorn 10:59, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks I was so excited :D -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 23:41, October 4, 2011 (UTC) That's really funny :D I expect Primmy to win the Redemption games. Since Scorpius can't, that leaves 11 tributes and 5 of them will win. That's a pretty good chance considering Natalie isn't going to win either, drawing the numbers down to 10.... -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 23:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah yeah and Zett will be the best man at their wedding. And Primmy will be the maid of honor because she will have won a games by then. -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 00:37, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Table Create a template page and just copy my table and change the names and stuff. But please change the colors! -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 19:50, October 6, 2011 (UTC) i didnt say you said it. i just said someone said it:{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 23:49, November 2, 2011 (UTC) HOW THE HECK CAN I BAN YOU FROM WIKIA? AND YOU DID NOTHING WRONG WHICH WOULD MAKE ME BAN YOU FROM WIKIA (ITS NOT EVEN POSSIBLE):{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 12:34, November 3, 2011 (UTC) YOU DIDNT DO ANY----*takes a deep breath* you didnt do anything wrong. i did. i went to your games and said some things i shouldnt have. i was just being a butthole and i shouldnt of been. their is just so much trouble going on in my house and i guess i let it out on you (i dont know why though....) so i guess im apoligizing......forgive me?...maybe?:{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 15:24, November 3, 2011 (UTC)